In Darkness: Wolfram and Yuuri
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Wolfram is turning into a vampire, and he is unsure of what he should do. Yuuri is obviously oblivious, and it is up to Wolfram to make the decision of staying by the one he cares about, or leave for his protection, forever.
1. Chapter 1: First Moon

_**In Darkness: Wolfram and Yuuri**_

* * *

**Awesome! This is my first Kyo Kara Maoh fanfic! XD Hope you all enjoy!**

**FYI: I don't have any particular time line for when this takes place, so I doubt anything will be in order according to the actual story line. I personally imagine them like how they look in the first season...so just imagine them that way...? Whatever you choose. :P Sorry!**

**Warning: This is going to have the ship Yuuram in it. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**It's GuyxGuy Okay? ^.^**

**(I'll estimate this to have about 10 to 12 chapters. Or less. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Moon

_**x~Yuuri~x**_

The sunlight beats on my head as I wind my arm up.

"Ready Conrad?" I call.

He smiles at me. "Whenever you're ready Yuuri." I grip the item in my hand, and sling the ball with full force at my tall godfather. He catches the baseball in his gloved hand, and stands up.

"Nice throw." I grin. "Thanks a bunch!" Conrad looks at the sky.

"It's already sunset," he says. "Maybe you should head back to be in time for supper. I'll stay and clean up." I frown.

"It's alright, I can stay and help!" I say cheerily. Conrad smiles but shakes his head.

"Wolfram has come personally to pick you up so I doubt you'll be allowed to stay..." He looks behind me and I hear footsteps.

"Speak of the devil..." Conrad murmurs pleasantly.

"YUURI!" the blonde boy shouts, and I turn around. "I've been waiting outside this poorly built..facility for, well,...do you know how long?!" I open my mouth unsure of what to say.

"Uhh," I start, looking up in thought, and scratching the back of my head.

"Twenty minutes!" Wolfram complains. I sigh.

"Sorry..." he scoffs at me, and turns away. "I was beginning to think you had fainted from fatigue like the little WIMP you are," Wolfram says. "But then again, you're just an idiot, so I bet you forgot that tonight my _mother_ is coming home for a visit." I blink at him.

"Really?" Wolfram face palms.

"OF COURSE!" he shouts, and grabs my upper arm. "We're leaving!" I look back helplessly at Conrad who just waves calmly and sets to the task of cleaning up the base balls from the ground. Once we're out of the ball court, Wolfram abruptly lets go.

"Wha- Wolfram?" I inquire. He doesn't look at me.

"Nothing!" he snaps. "Hurry up." I follow him and we jump on his horse to ride back to the castle. After jumping deftly off his horse, Wolfram stalks down the hallways to the dinning hall, without waiting for me. I fall off the horse in haste, and bash my head into the cobblestones.

"OW!" I yelp, and look up to see Wolfram looking back. Once he notices that I see him, he turns away immediately and storms off. I blink, rubbing my head.

"What's his problem?"

_**v~Wolfram~v**_

I take a sip of my water, and place it down on the table carefully. Yuuri looks at me.

"Hey Celi, do you know what is up with Wolfram?" he asks. I throw an irritated glare in his direction as my mom raises her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Oh my! Are you two having a lover's spat?" I jump up and slam my hands against the table.

"Of course not mother!" I snap. "And I've had enough of this wimp, I'm going to bed!" I turn on my heel and stalk to the door, but my mother's voice stops me.

"Wolfy, I need to speak with you later," she says. "Come and see me." I glance back at her, then slam the door behind me.

…

I sit on a bench stoically, and close my eyes, trying to relax. Footsteps shake me from my comfort, and I look up to see my mother.

"Damn, and I was only here for about five minutes..." I grumble, standing up.

"Come with me," she says, and I follow behind her as she leads me into the castle. We walk down several hallways til we're down one of the older, less modernized wings of the castle.

"Where are we going?" I ask. She stops as we enter a dark hallway with only a few torches to light it up. She crosses her arms in an all-knowing manner.

"Feeling light headed?" she asks. I blink.

"How did-?"

"Cranky? A quicker temper? Horrid headaches? Aching teeth?" I stare at her as she lists off symptoms I've been recently having.

"When did it start sweety?" she asks really softly. I frown.

"About a fortnight ago," I reply honestly. She puts a hand to my temple. "I was afraid this would happen..." I swat her hand away, feeling queasy.

"Are you feeling weird around anyone?" she asks. I open my mouth, but shut it and glance back at the direction of the dinning hall. She takes that moment to connect who I'm thinking about with my reactions.

"Yuuri!" she exclaims. I groan.

"Tell me," she says. "Have you felt any longings towards him? Anything like that?" I turn red.

"D-don't talk like that!" I stammer. "But it's true, isn't it," she replies. "Conrart has been telling me that you've been avoiding him a whole lot more as of late." I turn away and huff.

"I just don't like dealing with a wimp all the time," I complain. "That's the only problem." My mother sighs and crosses her arms.

"Wolfram, I'm being serious. Your condition will only get worse." I turn and look at her.

"That's why I'm staying away from Yuuri!" I exclaim, then bite my lip, regretting the outburst. She gives me a pitying look.

"You can try that, but it wont stop you from turning," my mother says. I growl, and slam my fist into the wall.

"Wolfram!" she exclaims in worry. I lower my bleeding fist, and my mother watches as the cuts disappear in a matter of seconds.

"This has been happening a lot lately..." I murmur quietly, my bangs covering my eyes. "It all started at the full moon." My mother shakes her head.

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do," she says. "You are going to turn into a vampire."

My legs turn to jelly, and I sway, feeling nauseous as if I were seasick on a ship. My mother catches me and props me up. I shake.

"This can't be happening..." I mutter. "If it does...I'll..." I look up at the blond woman, unable to finish my sentence.

"Have to stay away from Yuuri," says says. "Permanently."

_**x~Yuuri~x**_

I walk down the hallway to Gwendel's office, and pass Conrad on the way.

"Hey, Conrad!" I call, and run over. "Good morning!" He smiles.

"Hello Yuuri." I frown.

"Hey, do you know if anything is up with Wolfram? He seems weird lately. Plus, he wasn't in my room last night." Conrad's eyebrows raise up.

"I saw him going to his old room yesterday with under eye circles and a hideous face," he says. "I thought maybe he was just getting something." I put a hand to my chin.

"This is really strange," I say. "I'll go look for him, bye Conrad!" I run past him and down the hallways.

_What's wrong Wolfram?_

* * *

**These chapters are gonna be really short. And I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I don't mean to do it.**

**This doesn't really fit in with the original story by the way. Greta probably wont even make an appearance. So...hope you enjoyed! ;)**

**Please review!**

**~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2: Close Encounter

_**In Darkness: Wolfram and Yuuri**_

* * *

**Here's a new chapter! ;) Wont be long, either. Probably shorter than the first, but oh well! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Close Encounter

_**v~Wolfram~v**_

My eyes open and the killer headache from before returns like an ever insistent shadow. Sitting up is painful, but I manage. Heading over to the washroom, I think of how uncomfortable my old room is compared to being...in Yuuri's. I shake my head, to send thoughts of him away; those will only lead to trouble. And they do.

My teeth begin their stinging ache and I slam a hand to my mouth, willing it to stop. More images of Yuuri flash through my mind, and I punch the wall blindly. The pain snaps me out of it, and I watch as the wounds disappear.

Frowning furiously, I set to the task of staying as far away from Yuuri as possible. At least...until I can think of what to do.

_**x~Yuuri~x**_

I sit on a bench, unable to come up with a good reason why. Why is Wolfram avoiding me? When I said hello to him this morning, he sprinted off and disappeared, when I knocked on his bedroom door to tell him lunch was ready, he said I should go away, and left out his usual "wimp" comment, and when I ask Conrad to get him to come with us on a ride, he refused. My eyebrows narrow and I stand up. Grabbing a baseball, I throw it at the castle wall. It ricochets off, and I catch it deftly.

After repeating this for thirty minutes, I still haven't gotten my frustration out. Wolfram is a good friend, I don't like seeing him like this, it just doesn't feel right.

"Are you alright your high- I mean Yuuri," I hear, and turn to see Conrad watching me. I smile at him.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine!" I reply as normally as possible. Conrad crosses his arms.

"Now really, what is wrong?"

I sigh, and lower my aching throwing arm. "Wolfram," I answer.

"Wolfram," Conrad repeats, and I nod.

"Hmm," he murmurs. "What do you think is wrong?" I shrug.

"I don't _think_ I've done anything..." I scratch the back of my head in confusion.

"He just seems...more on edge, and..."

"And?" Conrad presses, his eyebrows raised.

"He hasn't insulted me in a whole day!" I blurt. Conrad starts laughing. I frown.

"What?"

"Well, Yuuri, Wolfram is your betrothed, and you haven't been paying much attention to him lately, so perhaps he is trying to get your attention." My eyes widen; I hadn't thought of that.

"Thanks Conrad!" I say, my face lighting up. "I'll go and apologize to him right away!" Sprinting off, I feel a lighter spring in my step.

_**v~Wolfram~v**_

It hits me harder than I thought it would.

"WOLFRAM!" I hear a cheery voice behind me call. I grunt at my stupidity; I should have sensed him coming.

"Go away," I say, not looking at him.

"Hey Wolfram," Yuuri continues, oblivious to my twitching mouth. "I'm sorry that I've been buried in studying, work, and playing ball. I haven't had enough time to spend with you lately." His voice sounds bouncy and full of endless happy energy.

_Why wont he just go away?_ I try to control the muscle spasm in my right arm, and grasp my sword hilt for reassurance.

"How about we go for a ride or something fun?" he continues. "We can go out in the countryside, and maybe have a picnic-"

"Stop your talking," I snap. "Just leave me alone." I start to walk away, using thoughts of strategy to block out Yuuri.

"Wait!" he calls, and catches up, then grabs my shoulder. The simple touch startles me, and I jump away from him.

"Let go!" I shout, looking at him worriedly. Yuuri's cheerful expression falters, and he looks at me in shock.

"Wolfram..." he says quietly. "I don't know what I did, but I'm really sorry." My teeth begin burning with a searing pain, and I put a hand to my mouth.

"Ugh..." I gasp.

"I'll do whatever I can," Yuuri is saying.

"G...go..." I murmur, but Yuuri can't hear me. "Leave..." I say weakly.

"Plus the bed is also kinda big without you in it," Yuuri says, and looks at me. "What? Is something wrong with your mouth?" He reaches out with his right hand, but I swat him away.

"Just...don't.." I grunt. Yuuri frowns, starting to get angry.

"Why? What have I done?" he says. "I can't fix whatever your issue is if I don't know the situation in the first place!" I glare at him, and he returns the gaze with his black eyes. Yuuri steps forward, threatening me with his gaze to back down. My pride gets a hold of my cautious brain, and I stand straighter. He walks over to me until we are face to face.

"Stop being like this," he says, trying to reason with me; his angry face crumbling slightly. I keep my expression.

"No way," I respond. "I am no wimp." Yuuri smiles.

"I'm glad you insulted me!" he says, and I look at him on confusion. "Are you going to act normally now?" I clench my teach as the burning intensifies. I so wish he would back off.

"No," I reply darkly. Yuuri sighs, closing his eyes and putting a hand to his forehead.

"Ah man, why do you have to be difficult?" he complains. My gut suddenly feels like it was punched, and my eyes widen. I hear a pounding, that sounds like something along the lines of a heartbeat. But I know it isn't mine, because my heart is beating erratically, while this one sounds a bit calmer.

"Yuuri..." I say. "You need to go."

He grabs the front of my uniform and pulls me closer to him. The sound is killing my head, and I feel like something is ripping through my mouth.

"Let go," I say again through clenched teeth.

"No, I wont," he replies defiantly. I close my eyes, and try not to breathe. I smell something, and I don't want to be pulled to what it is. I can't have it.

I look away from the one holding the front of my uniform, and try to calm myself down. He suddenly shakes me, and I look at him. My vision suddenly moves along with the sound of the heartbeat. I let my shoulders sag momentarily; it's too late.

Thud! The sound of a body hitting the wall echoes through the hallway.

I sprint off, a hand covering my mouth, where two fangs glisten dangerously.

_**x~Yuuri~x**_

I rub my aching back. Who knew Wolfram could move _that_ fast. I hobble down the hallway in search for Conrad. Something else must have happened to make Wolfram this angry with me.

And what I need the most right now, is some advice...and pain killer.

_**v~Wolfram~v**_

I hold my head in my hands and furiously pace around the room. I can't _believe_ I did that. Yuuri wasn't able to watch since I was moving so fast, but I cannot believe I actually, shoved him against the wall, and leaned in towards his neck.

I pull at my hair angrily, and stop short. That's it; I can't stay here, Yuuri will not stop trying to follow me, and I wont be able to hold back. Lowering my agitated hands, I look around my dismal room. Yes, that is exactly what I'll have to do.

If my mother is correct on what she told me, I cannot stay by Yuuri's side anymore.

* * *

**Yay End of chappy! ^^ I kinda know what will happen with this story, and I kinda don't...so I might not update that often. :/ Sorry.**

**Oh, and if the characters of OOC, I apologize!**

**Well, hope you liked it.**

**Review! (If you want to, which would be nice. ^.^)**

**~Misty**


	3. Chapter 3: First Bite

**_In Darkness: Wolfram and Yuuri_**

* * *

**A nice thank you to Unmei no Kaze and priqxie! :D I liked your encouraging reviews! :)**

**Since the tv show ended (I think) a couple years ago, I didn't think many people would actually read fanfictions for this fandom, but I surprisingly got like 6 followers within the first day of publishing chapter 2. ^.^ And I'm sooo happy more people like Kyo Kara Maoh as much as me! (Even though I'm only on episode 50.)**

**Oh! And Greta WILL make an appearance! (Even if it is brief.)**

**Enjoy the chappy! (I think you will like it.) ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Bite

_**v~Wolfram~v**_

I walk down the passageways of the castle, until I come across Conrart. He is practicing his swordsmanship all alone, and I approach him from behind silently. Reaching forward, I tap his shoulder, and he whirls around, shock filling his eyes.

"Conrart?" I murmur in surprise. "How did you sneak up on me?!" he asks in confusion. I blink.

"I'm not sure," I reply. "I thought you were just focusing on your practice." He frowns.

"Aside from my lack of concentration, what is it that you need?" I straighten.

"I'm leaving Covenant Castle," I state boldly. Conrart looks at me.

"_What_?"

I nod. "I have to leave..er...on a long journey," I continue. "There is something I must do." Conrart sheaths his sword with a frown.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" I nod briskly.

"Of course," I say. "So while I'm...away, please watch Yuuri and take good care of him in my stead." I lean in with a deadly look.

"And don't allow any GIRLS near him, _understand_?" Conrart sweat drops.

"Of course, Wolfram."

I nod. "Then I bid you goodbye," I say stiffly, and walk away, my sword thumping against my side rhythmically.

_**x~Yuuri~x**_

I yawn, and sit up in bed.

"Morning Greta," I say and she blinks at my sleepily.

"Morning Yuuri..." she mumbles, then dozes off again. I frown.

"Hold on..." I mutter. "It's not morning!" I look outside, and notice the sun setting. Leaping from my bed, I throw the sheets aside, and scramble out the door, pulling on my black uniform. No wonder my meal last night tasted so funny!

"Your highness!" I hear a high pitched voice call.

"Not now Günter!" I reply, and fly by him quickly. "I'm searching for Wolfram!"

_**v~Wolfram~v**_

"Damn!" I curse, and search through my important items. "Where is it...?!" I hear a ruckus outside, and freeze.

"Not now!" I yelp, and stuff a few things into my knapsack and sprint from my quarters. "The sleeping draft didn't last as long as Lady Anissena told me!"

* * *

"_Don't worry Wolfram!" she says cheerily. "My newest invention will definitely work! It is called make your lover sleep in an instant!" Anissena winks at me with a smirk._

_ I snatch the bottle, and ignore her comment. That's not what I truly need it for._

* * *

I jump out of a window and land on the roof of the stables.

"Get me my horse!" I command a startled servant.

"Y-yes sir!" he exclaims, and scrambles into the stable to bring out my horse in mere moments. I hop from the roof and onto my already prepared horse. Grabbing the reins, I push my horse to the limit, allowing myself to leave through the castle gates in under twenty seconds. My brow sweats as I hear something large following me from behind.

"Damn!" I mutter, and turn my horse around.

_If I go back into the castle...maybe they wont expect that and just search out here while I escape the back away... _ I smirk at my quick mind; I swerve, turning the horse around and heading into the gardens of the castle.

"I'm too smart for these people..." I grumble halfheartedly to myself. Tying my horse to the branch of a tree, I walk over to the rose bushes that surround a pavilion. I sigh, and breathe in the smell of the flowers as the sun sets.

The castle buzzes in the distance, and I wait impatiently, for them to give up. I face palm at my stupidity. This is Yuuri, I'm talking about, and I know he won't_ give up_. I sit down, and close my eyes.

Just a moment to rest myself before I leave and never come back...

_**x~Yuuri~x**_

I watch as Gwendel sends out the troops for their monthly practice, and have a hard time getting around all the chaos.

"Yuuri!" I hear, and turn to see Greta. "Play with me!"

"I can't," I say. "I'm looking-"

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

I whirl around and see Günter running towards me.

"I need to teach you a few more things! So it's time for your lessons!" I almost jump out of my skin.

"Yeah, let's go Greta!" I yelp, and grab her hand before we take off running.

"Yay! What are we going to play Yuuri?" she asks me as we dash down another hallway.

"How about hide and seek?"

She grins. "Alright! We'll hide, and Günter will try to find us!"

Greta lets go of my hand much to my dismay, and runs off.

"Aww man," I mutter. "She's being a traitor..." I run down into the kitchen and hide in a cupboard as Günter runs by, disrupting the servants. I let out a sigh of relief, and exit the kitchens to run into the royal gardens. I pant heavily, and look around in the dim light. Sunlight barely reaches where I am, and the moon is already rising. I straighten, and that's when I notice a horse...

And to be more accurate: Wolfram's horse.

_**v~Wolfram~v**_

I open my eyes and see that it is night time, and the moon is shining fully. That's when I hear the footsteps.

I bolt upright, and look through the roses to see...YUURI?! I back up carefully. I cannot let him see me or I...

My mind pounds to the beat of my heartbeat painfully, and I grunt, clutching my head.

"Hey there...nice horse..." I hear Yuuri murmur, petting my horse's nuzzle. I am unable to move; the smell of something sinfully sweet wafts my way.

"Wolfram?" I jerk my head up, and see Yuuri looking at me.

_Damn_! He walks over.

"What are you doing there Wolfram?" I stumble to my feet and turn away, starting to run.

"Wait!" Yuuri grabs my wrist and I try to pull away. Both of us yank on my arm as I basically drag him all the way to the pavilion since he will not let go.

"Stop it-...Wolfram!" Yuuri yelps through the exertion of trying to stop me from leaving. I snap my wrist hard enough to make him let go.

"Cease this annoying behavior this instant Yuuri!" I exclaim. He stops, and frowns.

"But Wolfram, from how I'm looking at things," he says, "it seems to me that you're leaving..." I lower my hands and looks away.

"Were you not even going to say goodbye?"

I shake my head with a sigh.

"Listen, I don't want to have to explain myself, and that's why I left without saying anything," I tell Yuuri; his face falls from its usual happy go lucky expression to sadness within a mere second.

"But...I don't want you to leave Wolfram," he says. "Greta will be very sad." I scoff at his comment immediately.

I should not have let myself feel that he would actually care if I left and wanted me to stay merely because he needed me. I'm such an idiot! I back away from Yuuri and he steps forward, looking incredibly worried.

"Wolfram!" he shouts, and I almost flinch, but stop myself before I look like a wimp in front of the King of Wimps. Glaring at him, and put my hands on my hips.

"Ha! I'm just tired of being here," I say, thinking that perhaps if I put up the 'I don't care about you anymore' attitude, he'll get angry with me and leave.

"See, you're a useless king, and I need to go look for someone useful and actually smart. You know, someone who isn't a WIMP, and-"

SLAM!

I blink in shock as Yuuri grasps the front of my uniform with shaking hands and pushes me harder against a pillar on the pavilion. Looking up at me, I see anger in Yuuri's eyes.

"Shut up Wolfram!" he shouts. I stare at him.

"Stop doing things that don't make sense..." Yuuri continues, a little quieter. "If there is a problem with you personally, don't you think that the first person you should go to would be me?!" He shakes me a bit.

"You're always going on about how I'm your fiancee, aren't you?! Then stop acting so distant and be how you used too!"

_Thump. Thump. THUMP_. My heart starts beating slow and melodically.

_ NO!_ I shout internally. _This can't be happening! Not now!_

Yuuri lets go of me and moves in closer.

"Please Wolfram?" The smell is excruciating, and I squeeze my eyes closed.

"Wolfram?" It's too much. This wimp should have left when I told him too. Reaching out, I grab Yuuri's upper arm, and pull him closer; all the while, seeing the full moon behind me reflected in his wide eyes. Everything moves in creeping slow motion. Yuuri is paralyzed by my gaze, and I pull him close to me, til we're flushed against one another.

His eyes are so wide by this point that I wonder what he is really thinking.

"Wolf...ram." I cradle his head with my left hand and lean into his neck. Yuuri let's out a wispy sigh, and I close my eyes, hovering over his neck. That's when I feel my fangs emerge; grazing them across his neck, I feel him shiver against me.

Glancing at him, I see a pink flush covering his face. Suddenly I'm overcome with the urge, and I press my lips to his neck before opening my mouth and taking a bite.

"Ug...nnn..." Yuuri moans, shuddering, and grasping my clothes desperately; I however, hardly notice because I'm too concentrated on the overwhelming taste. The indescribable liquid drains down through my throat and into every inch of my body. I feel elated and content at the same time.

"Wo-...lf.." Yuuri whimpers. I suddenly realize what I'm doing, and retract my fangs, pulling them out of his neck in a heartbeat, and blinking in shock at what I've just done.

Yuuri's face is hot, and his breathing is labored. My eyes widen; what have I done?! I lower him to the stone flooring, and look over his neck in worry.

"Y-yuuri!" I exclaim. "Wake up!" The color scarlet stains his skin and black clothes. My heart feels like it's stopped, and I clench my teeth.

"No..." I whisper. _What have I done?!_

* * *

**Whew! Finished this chapter! :D Hope you liked it, and btw, there will be more vampire-y goodness ahead! ;) I've got some ideas... ^.^**

**Until Next Time!**

**~Misty**


	4. Chapter 4: First Journey

_**In Darkness: Wolfram and Yuuri**_

* * *

**Thanks a bunch for all the reviews guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And uhh...I'm not sure, but there will probably be a LOT of OOC-ness. ^.^ Sorry!**

**Btw, this chapter will be short since the last chapter was long(er). M'kay? (Wow, this chapter isn't even 1,000 words... O.o)**

**(I did not edit this chapter, nor have I edited any of the chapters...so sorry for mistakes.)**

* * *

Chapter 4: First Journey

_**v~Wolfram~v**_

My eyes shoot open, and I hear footsteps.

"Mother?" I inquire, as the black dressed woman in front of me frowns sadly. I look around, suddenly remembering what happened.

"Yuuri!" I exclaim. Lady Celi shakes her head.

"Wolfy, that was only your imagination," she says. "Just a dream of what your heart desires. Yuuri is fine, but he is searching for you." I blink in stumped surprise.

"_What_?"

She sighs, shaking her head. "If you don't leave now, what you foresaw will happen."

I get to my feet, almost stumbling and falling into a rose bush. I turn and look at her.

"You're...not serious, right?"

She crosses her arms across her chest.

"You know it is true," she says. "You can smell His Highness already, can't you?" I freeze, noticing a fragrance coming from the castle.

"Do you see now Wolfy?" I put a hand to my forehead and groan in disgust.

"I really do have to leave forever, don't I?" I mutter angrily. Lady Celi looks at me sadly.

"I'm afraid so...unless..." I look up at her.

"What?"

She looks to the side, and I run over to her, grabbing my own mother by the upper arms and shaking her.

"If there is anything you know that can help me, please say so!" I demand. She looks at me finally.

"You need to go on a journey," she says. "I've heard two different legends about vampires." I look at her, waiting for more.

"I'm not sure if either are true, but they say that if someone is a vampire, they can go and find someone to help them lower their vampire urges to a minimal so that they are almost human again."

I tap my foot impatiently, because I can sense Yuuri approaching.

"The other, is that..." she grimaces. "If a vampire wants to keep people safe, then they must find a magician to seal the killing venom vampires expel when they bite someone." My eyes widen.

"That sounds perfect!" I start, but my mother holds up her hand.

"However, to do so, the individual must bite one person, and that human or demon alone will be bound to them forever, whether each party likes it or not." I frown.

"So it could be anyone?" Lady Celi nods.

"Yes, whoever the closest person to the vampire is when the ritual ends."

I frown. "But wouldn't that be the magician?"

"Not necessarily," she replies. "Once a vampire finishes the ritual, they will automatically go into a hunting mode, and take the nearest human." I make a sour face.

"That sounds..." I start. Mother sighs.

"Yuuri is coming, I suggest you go to the far reaches of the demon kingdom to find a magician," she says. "I think I might know of one." I nod.

"Just give me a map," I say.

_**x~Yuuri~x**_

"Wolfram?" I call, holding the horses' reins.

"Yuuri?" I hear, and turn, with a happy look on my face. That's when I notice it is Lady Celi.

"Oh..."

"Wolfram has gone on some border patrol," she says, smiling kindly. I nod, finally realizing why Wolfram left.

"There has been a little bit of arguments between his soldiers and himself, so he decided to go on his own to prove to the rest, that he is still deserving of the title of their leader." I nod. Wolfram has a lot of pride, so I can understand why everything has been going wacko recently. I brighten up.

"That's awesome! I hope he does well!" I exclaim. Lady Celi smiles.

"Yes, I do agree with you too," she says. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll take this horse back to the stables."

_**v~Wolfram~v**_

Lady Celi waves as Yuuri heads back to the castle. I come out from hiding behind the pavilion, and head over to my mom.

She hands me the reins and I hop onto the horse in one swift movement. My mother looks at me with a sad smile, and pats my shoulder.

"Good luck, my dear Wolfy..." she murmurs.

I nod, at her, then cluck my tongue, causing the horse to set off at a brisk pace.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I wanted to write more, but so many things would've been given away...so I didn't. Plus I feel crappy right now, and it might be a while until I get the courage to write another chapter. ^^'**

**Oh, and if you didn't understand what happened in the beginning, Wolfram was actually only dreaming that he bit Yuuri. (Lady Celi said it was his heart's desire etc etc...) ._. So...hope that made sense? He just fell asleep in the rose garden in the last chapter. Anyways, if you still don't get it, just tell me.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it at least!**

**~Misty**


	5. Chapter 5: First Trial

_**In Darkness: Wolfram and Yuuri**_

* * *

Chapter 5: First Trial

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter. I already had in mind what was going to happen next but I was too lazy. :p And...this chapter is like..really short. So, I'm sorry.**

**Happy 4th of July!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_v~Wolfram~v_

I ride for what seems like days...which they literally were, but it just took so long to get exactly where I'm going, I find it hard to keep track of time. I ride through a small village; there are only a select few torches and the moon is hardly a lightening option.

But it doesn't matter if there is all the light in the world, or none at all. I can see perfectly.

Or...well...close enough. I get fuzzy eyes when I try to look too keenly with them, since my vampire powers are still ravaging my mind and trying to make me lose control.

I see a small child peeking out of a doorway in a building to the left, and I can smell curiosity, along with fear, but I urge my horse on, so that I do not harm the child unknowingly.

_x~Yuuri~x_

The mornings are bright and cheerful, but I just cannot enjoy them without Wolfram. He made things interesting, and even though playing with Greta is fun, I still wish he was around to argue with...

I freeze. Wait, what was I just thinking? My face turns a bit pink. I stop, and whirl around, heading in the opposite direction of where I was previously headed. I open the door to the dining room, and see Lady Celi.

"Please," I say, walking over. "Tell me exactly where Wolfram is. I want to go after him, and I wont take no for an answer." She looks at me for a long minute, and smiles.

"I was waiting for this," she said, and stands.

"Here's a map of his route." She hands me a scroll. "If you follow this, you can arrive at the destination almost as soon as he will." I look up at her in admiration.

"Thank you so much!" I say, and take it, before running out and heading to the stables.

_v~Wolfram~v_

I see the mountain long before I reach it. The stretch of wasteland is dry and crispy, leaving the air stale. I grimace, and pat my horse as we approach the mountain. Mother said that there would be someone to help me here, and that I should go around to the western side to avoid the town.

I walk my horse up the craggy mountain and up to the cave my mother had written about on the directions.

"A wrinkly old man..." I mutter, looking at my map.

"Wrinkly?!" a voice exclaims.

I look up and see-"A wrinkly old man!" I say, pointing at him. He whacks me on the head with his walking stick.

"YOWCH!" I yelp, and snatch at the stick. He holds it out of reach.

"Cheeky brat," he says. I cross my arms.

"Wrinkly wimp."

WHACK!

"OW!"

"So I'm guessing you're the next Bielefeld," he says. "I've been expecting you." I stare at him.

"What?!"

"Yes, now shut up so I can tell you what you have to do." I purse my lips and lean forward.

"Now, I'll explain your first trial."

* * *

**:) Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Misty**


	6. Chapter 6: First Attack

_**In Darkness: Wolfram and Yuuri**_

* * *

Chapter 6: First Attack

**New chapter here! :) Enjoy.**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Lady Celi looked out the window in the direction her son had headed.

"Oh Wolfy..." she murmurs. "I hadn't mentioned the last vampire legend." She sighs, and closes the curtains.

"If a vampire doesn't quell their thirst, they lose control, and become a monster, fueled only by instinct and blood thirst."

**v~Wolfram~v**

"If this ceremony is going to work, you will need to have emotional, and physical strength beyond that of any normal demon," wrinkly says. I nod.

"But I already have that."

"Not really," wrinkly says as he sits down and starts stirring some sort of stew. "Want some?" he asks as I growl at his lack of faith in my abilities. I raise my eyebrow.

"Me, eat that?" I say. "Very unlikely, wrinkly." "Suit yourself," wrinkly says, and starts eating after whacking me with his stick yet again.

"Well, if you really want to, we can start the ritual tonight as sunset." I clench my fists.

"I'm ready!" I say, and stand up. "Call me when you need me. I'm going to meditate."

**x~Yuuri~x**

"This map sucks," I say, and flip it around. "I don't remember a mountain being in the way..." I look from the map up to the dry mountain as a tumble weed blows by.

"What a dry place," I comment, then put the map back in my bag before urging the horse on. It should only take til sunset to get to the base of the mountain.

I can make camp there.

**v~Wolfram~v**

I sit before the wrinkly wizard as he stares at me. We're both sitting right outside his cave, at least two thirds of the way up the mountain. I resist the urge to look over the ledge of the cliff we're sitting on, and focus on the man before me.

_Concentrate, Wolfram_, I tell myself, _you can't stop now otherwise Yuuri will be in danger._ I close my eyes.

Mr. Wrinkly starts chanting something in a deep, monotonous voice. A minute later, something is sprinkled onto my head; it has the same substance as dirty water.

That's when I smell it.

My body clenches up immediately, and Wrinkly stops chanting.

"Bielefeld?" he asks in worry. "The ritual is almost over, _please_ don't. Fight it!"

But I can't. I feel my senses morphing, and my throat feels as dry as a desert. I leap to my feet.

"Don't!"

**x~Yuuri~x**

The sun has already set, and there is only a dim light left. The horse is starting to limp from walking for so long. I sigh, and get off.

Tying it to a tree, I head on to look for some water. I blink, and stop.

That's funny...I could've swore I saw city lights when I was heading this way about thirty minutes ago...

Peering through the growing darkness, I hear something. Screams.

Sprinting towards them, I reach for my sword...but I'd left it home in my hurry.

"Damn," I mutter underneath my breath, and round the corner to see...nothing. Well, I see a town, but it is extremely far away.

_Crack!_ I whirl around, hearing the noise. My heartbeat starts to quicken as adrenaline begins coursing through my limbs in apprehension. That's when I see it. A small, abandoned cabin about twenty feet away. I head towards it, and push the door open.

"Hello?" I ask, and look around at the darkness. "I someone here?" The door swings shut behind me.

"Wha-!" I'm suddenly slammed against the floorboards. I gasp upon impact. My hands are pinned above my head, and I can't move.

I hear a ragged breath directly over my face, and I can sense someone leaning down...towards my neck!?

The raspy breath continues, and I feeling something cold press against my skin.

"STOP!" a voice shouts, and the door is flung open. I see moonlight pouring in, and immediately, something smelling revolting is thrown upon is. Whoever was my...attacker slumps against me, unconscious. I look down in the pale light.

My breath catches.

There's no mistaking it...it's Wolfram.

* * *

**HMM. :)**

**~Misty**


End file.
